guildwarsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rytualista
thumb|276pxRytualista dzięki nieziemskiej energii, która przyzywa sojuszników z próżni i korzysta z rytuałów, aby siłą woli ich kontrolować. Zasłaniają swoje oczy dla lepszej komunikacji z duchami, które stanowią o ich mocy i ochronie. Energia, którą tworzą są motorem dla umiejętności Rytualisty podnoszące moc każdej broni oraz zwiększające spustoszenie wśród sił wroga. Rytualiści mogą również używać moc budzących z wiecznego snu – nie poprzez ożywanie zwłok jak robi to Nekromanta, lecz dzięki odpowiednim rytuałom. Podczas gdy Łowca jest jednością ze światem dusz, Rytualista będzie ich panem. Dość specyficzna klasa wsparcia. Przede wszystkim trudno zrobić sensownego rytualistę, który nie ma jakiegoś związku z duchami, prochami, lub z zaczarowywaniem broni. Najważniejszym źródłem mocy rytualisty są właśnie duchy – przywoływani z niczego słudzy, którzy nie wymagają żadnych zwłok, jak u nekromanty i można mieć ich naraz tyle, ile tylko się przywoła, inaczej niż ze zwierzakami łowcy. Jaka jest natomiast ich słabość? Otóż można mieć po swojej stronie tylko jednego ducha danego rodzaju naraz. To oznacza nie tylko, że przywołać można tylko jednego ducha bólu naraz, ale też, że jeśli inny rytualista z drużyny zrobi coś takiego, poprzedni duch zginie, ktokolwiek by go nie go przywołał. Samo w sobie nie jest to może niczym strasznym – znacznie gorsze jest to, że duchy są nieruchome. Przy dość długim czasie rzucania i regeneracji czyni to z rytualisty postać dość statyczną – może świetnie umocnić swoją pozycję, ale kiedy wyjdzie poza nią, staje się niemal bezsilny dopóki nie przywoła znowu swojej upiornej armii. Przez to jest on może dość potężny w porównaniu do innych postaci, ale nie nadaje się zbytnio do szybkiego rajdu na pozycje przeciwnika w PvP, a w PvE cała drużyna musi być cierpliwa i pozwalać na tworzenie dużych grup duchów przed każdym większym skupiskiem przeciwników, jeśli rytualista ma objawić cały swój potencjał. Czasem, nieco na siłę, można spróbować skoncentrować rytualistę na czarach przywołujących broń lub popioły i jakoś korzystających z tego faktu – przykładem może być połączenie umiejętności Soothing Memories i dowolnego czaru przywołującego prochy – daje to nie tylko efekt prochów, ale także tanie leczenie. Rytualista „na prochach” przypomina zwykle nieco nieudany mariaż pomiędzy mnichem, a elementalistą – nic specjalnego IMO, lepiej iść przynajmniej częściowo w duchy. Czary przywołujące zaklętą broń przypominają nieco zaklęcia, ale nie można ich tak łatwo usunąć, a efekty znacznie częściej mają jakiś związek z atakowaniem. Dzięki garniturowi nowych umiejętności dostępnych z Nightfallem możnaby pewnie zrobić nieużywającego duchów rytualistę na prochach i broniach, ale byłby to eksperyment, któremu nie wróżę raczej wielkiego powodzenia. 'Atrybuty:' *'Moc przywoływania '*atrybut pierwszorzędny* - Każdy poziom mocy przywołującej powoduje, że duchy *i nieumarli* stworzeni przez postać mają o 4% więcej życia. Dysponuje licznymi przydatnymi umiejętnościami związanymi przede wszystkim z tworzeniem pomocników, ale nie ma w tym atrybucie żadnego takiego (tworzącego nieumarłych lub duchy) czaru, tylko "dodatki". *'Magia połączeń '- Zadaje obrażenia przeciwnikom. Wiele jej umiejętności działa lepiej, jeśli w pobliżu znajdują się duchy, lub grupa sprzymierzeńców. Zawiera kilka ciekawych umiejętności odnawiających energię. *'Magia odnowy '- Trochę leczy, trochę chroni, przywołuje kilka duchów leczących, usuwa stany (conditions)... Ogólnie fajne drzewko, w normalnych warunkach nie dorównuje może mnichowi, ale jeśli rytualista ma zająć jakąs pozycję stacjonarną, przy pewnym doświadczeniu jest niezła szansa, że okaże się jednak nawet skuteczniejszy od mnicha! *'Zjednoczenie' - Mnóstwo przywoływania najróżniejszej maści duchów (zadawanie obrażeń, osłabianie przeciwników, ochrona sprzymierzeńców), kilka "różnych" umiejętności. Bardzo ciekawe i wszechstronne drzewko, zwykle podstawa dla rytualistów skoncentrowanych na przywołaniach. 'Najczęściej spełniane role:' Szczególnym powodzeniem cieszą się tak zwani ritlordzi – są to rytualiści korzystający ze skracającej czas regeneracji rytuałów przywołujących umiejętności elitarnej Ritual Lord by być w stanie zawsze utrzymywać porządną grupkę communingowych duszków. Przydatni, choć bez przesady. Często korzystają przy tym z zaklęcia Boon of Creation, które pozwala im częściej przywoływać pomoc dając im po każdym przywołaniu odrobinę energii. Dość popularni są rytualiści poświęcający się magii odnowy, lecz nie cieszą się wielkim powodzeniem wśród drużyn – są raczej brani z braku mnicha niż z wiary w rzeczywistą przewagę rytualisty. Są to z reguły postacie dość mobilne jak na rytualistów, używające zwykle nie więcej niż dwóch duchów, a często nawet mniej, tworzone dość często ze względu na wieczny niedosyt mnichów jako swoisty ersatz. Trudno mi powiedzieć o nich coś więcej – jestem jednym z tych szczęśliwców, którzy mają mnicha, więc jeśli mam ochotę kogoś wyleczyć, nie muszę sięgać po półśrodki :). Następnym przykładem rytualisty, na który warto jest zwrócić uwagę jest według mnie Explosive MM. Jest to prawdopodobnie jedyna w miarę sensowna alternatywa dla standardowego MM-a. Pomysł polega na tym, by użyć wysokiego (lvl 16) spawninga i magii śmierci do tworzenia kościanych sług mających nie tylko +64% życia, ale też dzięki zastosowaniu czarów Boon of Creation i Explosive Growth przywoływanie tych nieumarłych jest niemal darmowe, a ich pojawienie się może poważnie uszkodzić przeciwników! Choć dość wytrzymałe jak na swój poziom, takie miniony nie są szczególnie groźne same z siebie, więc zwykle taki niby-nekromanta bierze zaklęcie Death Nova i używa ich jako chodzących granatów. Ostatnią grupą rytualistów, którą chciałbym tu omówić są niby-elementaliści korzystający z channelinga. Wprawdzie zwykle ich obrażenia od pojedynczego czaru nie są wielkie, to jednak ich podstawową zaletą jest możliwość „zachomikowania” potężnych czarów PBAoE w prochach (przede wszystkim Cruel Was Daoshen) – przeciwnika, którego kilku takich spryciarzy obrzuciło prochami jednocześnie trzeba już tylko dobić, a i to nie zawsze. Silver Girl 14:58, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) ~Strefa RPG